HSWW Marching Band: The Truth of the Groupie
by LoveRageAgainOn
Summary: Ginny discovers her true secret identity and it deals with something she has been trying to stay away from, the marching band. But the uniforms just pull her in, she soon finds herself envelopled in the underground world only bandies know about. See your
1. Authors Notes

A/n This fanfic is being writing because I have suddenly falling madly deeply in love with my schools marching band. Most of the events are true expect the really sex scenes coming up in further in the story.  
To truly understand some of the references I must tell you some things. The orchestra teacher at West name is Mulvenion..Mul..van..in Mr. Reed was a band teacher I had in sixth grade, whom I loved dearly. I hate to admit it but I do miss band but never could go back. One of the band teachers at West name is Spoon. I dated a few marching band members in my life but I am an orchestra member. Go violas!!! If there is anymore references to my daily life that people that don't know me will not get there will be author notes, so look for them if you ever get confused. 


	2. Ginnys BAnD Dream

A/n WEst BAnD was the slogan for this year.  
  
The band marched through the halls of Hogwarts playing a familiar song to the redheaded 6th year.  
"What is that song? I've heard it somewhere, I know I have."  
As she pondered the tune being played the Hogwarts orchestra teacher, Professor Mulcarhorn came down the hall.  
"Hey Professor. What is that song the band is playing?"  
"Ginny, it's a song we played this year. Remember Allegro." He replied  
"It sounds so different when the band plays it."  
"Everything sounds different when the band is involved."  
The rest of the day went on and Ginny walked to her dorm. When she arrived there was an owl awaiting her. It said that she must go straight home because her father was hurt in a raid.  
She grabbed her cloak and ran to the front hall. There she found her brothers and Dumbledore.  
"Here grab a hold of this portkey, its almost time for you to leave." Dumbledore said to four Weasley's standing in front of him.  
The portkey pulled at their bellybuttons and they soon found themselves in the comfort of their own home.  
Not long after there arrival at The Burrow did Ginny notice something else was wrong.  
"Mum, why is the flute section sitting in are bushes? Why are the gnomes tripping the clarinetists? MUM, shouldn't they be at school?" Ginny screamed  
"Honey, I don't know what your talking about. There are no band members outside. Are you feeling alright?"  
"Yes mum, everything is fine."  
After seeing their father they soon had to return to the castle. During a break, Ginny found herself standing in front of the lake eating a mayonnaise and cheese sandwich. The sandwich was left uneaten because she was to busy yelling at the band which stood in front of her. Before she could finish her rant, the friendly octopus popped out its head asking for a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She tossed the sandwich, now a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to the fish. The band began to chant "Ginny, Ginny" it wasn't until she woke up did she realize it was all a dream.  
  
"That was such a weird dream. It all involved the marching band. I'm not even in marching band. Well Harry and Ron is in it, but I never really cared for it. Hum." She thought outloud. She kept playing the dream over and over again in her head and she walked down to breakfast. What does it mean? What does it all mean?  
While she was intently figuring out the meaning of such a confusing dream she ran into her best friend Hermione.  
"Oh, Hermione. Wassup?" she said hyperly but you could still detect perplexity in her voice.  
"Not much. What's going on with you?" the bushy haired genius asked as the entered the room.  
"Just trying to figure out this dream I had last night."  
"What was it about?"  
"The marching band"  
"The what?"  
"The marching band!"  
"Oh, do explain!"  
Ginny told Hermione the best friend and as the story progressed the more hyper she got.  
"Why are you so hyper, Ginny?" Hemione asked still perplexed by the dream  
"Colin Creevy gave me some marzipan this morning"  
Hermione looked at the redhead with confused eyes, "Colin Creevy let you do the marching band?"  
"No!" she said disgusted, "He gave me some marzipan. You know the stuff that is pure sugar and orgasmic.  
"Oh, I still think you said you did the marching band, but whatever."  
  
After breakfast the girls split up to head to their respective classes.  
Um, doing the marching band, eh? Their uniforms certainly look pretty yummy, specially those few times I've seen Harry and Draco in them." Ginny purrs  
Right then and there, Ginny declared herself the unofficial marching band whore. 


End file.
